Malva's Delphox
Malva |debut = An X-cuse to Come Out and Play |location = With Trevor |episodesuntilevolved = Unknown chapters as Fennekin and Braixen }} This Delphox is a / -type Pokémon owned by Malva. Biography As Fennekin Professor Sycamore sent three starter Pokémon, including Fennekin, to Trevor and to give it to his friends.X&Y001: An X-cuse to Come Out and Play Just then, Xerneas and Yveltal appeared and started attacking. Their collision made a blast, causing Trevor to drop Fennekin's Poké Ball and the third Pokédex.X&Y002: X-actly What They Wanted Trevor was worried about Fennekin, after he and his friends went to Aquacorde Town.X&Y003: Inn-teresting Developments As the others had interrogated the grunt, who was supposed to steal one of the Mega Stones, Malva decided to act personally in this situation. She noticed Fennekin and took it, then crushed the Pokédex with her heel.X&Y021: Dancing Vivillon As Braixen Malva admitted she wanted to burn Gurkinn, Diantha and Korrina with her Braixen, just when they would walk into their trap.X&Y025: Gathering Klefki After the group started battling, including Diantha and Korrina, Malva and Braixen observed the situation, with Malva claiming "all the key players have arrived".X&Y026: Tying Trevenant Malva soon faced Diantha and had Braixen use Magic Room to trap Diantha in.X&Y027: Changing Gengar Malva admitted she had Braixen use Magic Room to check if it could negate effects of Mega Stones and saw it did not. Nevertheless, she had Braixen use Flame Charge to attack Diantha's Mega Gardevoir, who dodged the attack. Braixen used Fire Spin to trap Diantha and Mega Gardevoir, just as Malva intended to trap them.X&Y028: Surrounding Braixen Braixen stood by Malva, who spoke to Lysandre and Xerosic at the Pokémon Village.X&Y035: Scizor Defends As Delphox Delphox passed by the Pokémon that were to be used for the Ultimate Weapon. Furfrou, who originally belonged to Shauna, realized that Delphox was the Fennekin that was blown away in the attack on Vaniville Town. Furfrou started barking, but Delphox ignored it.X&Y041: Charizard Transforms Delphox was placed as the guard, to prevent any intruders from spoiling Team Flare's plans. It soon sensed enemies approaching, who blew away Team Flare's protections.X&Y044: Zygarde Agitated Delphox threw its twig to use Fire Spin and breathed out Mystical Fire, but missed. Clemont, who had saved Bonnie from Delphox's attack, noted how even without its trainer, Delphox was still a threat to them. The Vivillionists and Viola distracted Delphox, letting Bonnie pass by it and destroy the stones, thus disabling the Ultimate Weapon.X&Y045: Xerneas Gives Delphox was soon defeated. Just as everyone was to let Delphox lie unconscious, the Fufrou stood in place, since it didn't want Delphox to be abandoned.X&Y046: Epilogue As the Gym Leaders reunited with the group of Vaniville Town, Clemont passed Delphox to Trevor. Trevor thanked Clemont, promising from then on, he would take care of it. Known moves Using Magic Room Malva's Braixen Flame Charge Adventures.PNG Using Flame Charge Malva's Braixen Fire Spin Adventures.PNG Using Fire Spin |stage2 =Delphox |img2 = Malva's Delphox Mystical Fire.jpg Using Mystical Fire | Magic Room; psychic; X&Y027: Changing Gengar Flame Charge; fire; X&Y028: Surrounding Braixen Fire Spin; fire; X&Y028: Surrounding Braixen Mystical Fire; fire; X&Y045: Xerneas Gives }} Gallery Malva's Braixen as Fennekin.PNG|As Fennekin Malva's Braixen Adventures.PNG|As Braixen References Category:Fire-type manga Pokémon Category:Psychic-type manga Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon that have evolved Category:Team Flare's Pokémon Category:Elite Four Members' Pokémon